


Rascals

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bartender Kakashi, Cuddling, Getting Fired, M/M, Morning After, Quitting a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi quits his job. Iruka follows him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SukiKyoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiKyoshi/gifts).



> Honestly this is just me wishing I could do this at my job. Because in fic-land I don't need money to live.
> 
> *Not actually a bartender, not the actual name of the establishment I work at*
> 
> Gifting to SukiKyoshi because thank you VERY much for requesting the morning after :D Some lovely mental images resulted from that.

Iruka looked up in surprise when a glass crashed to the floor.  _ Man, is he okay tonight? He’s never this out of it,  _ he thought, eyes raking over the silver-haired bartender. It wasn’t the first time he’d come to Rascals to admire him, and probably wouldn’t be the last. Though if the owner storming through the door from the back was any indication, he might not have a choice in the matter.

“What the hell, Kakashi?” the owner asked.

The bartender heaved a sigh and bent to pick up the glass. “Sorry, Kakuzu. I’m really fucking tired. You know, all the extra hours and none of the extra pay you promised me,” he said. 

“Never promised you anything,” Kakuzu said. “I just asked you to work more. You know we’re short staffed. And managers are hard to come by.”

Iruka’s jaw dropped.  _ He’s got this guy working all these shifts for him, doing a bang-up job, and no extra pay? Shit, he should come work for me.  _ Ice clinked in his glass as he took a long drink, still staring at the bar.  _ I’d appreciate that properly.  _ His eyes slid away when Kakashi suddenly looked at him, glaring. The rest of the customers (there weren’t many, a few at the bar and several more scattered among the booths) were slowly becoming attuned to the situation. 

“If you were any sort of good fucking boss you’d know I deserve a raise,” Kakashi said. “You dump managing on me with not much experience and expect me not only to not drown, but swim. And I think I’ve done a damn good job. So my apologies I broke a precious glass.”

He was pissed, that much was obvious. Iruka took another drink and moved closer to the action, settling onto a barstool to watch Kakashi tremble and restrain himself. “Do better next time,” Kakuzu said to the man. “I told you, we’ll move you when we’ve got a chance.”

“There’s been several chances!” Kakashi said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Glass tinkled on the floor as his foot swept over the pile so he could yell at Kakuzu’s retreating back. “You own  _ five. Bars.  _ I’ve been stuck here with nothing and no one to help for months now. How many times have I applied for the other locations?”

Kakuzu turned to point at him. “I told you, we’ll keep it under consideration. For now, do your job.”

Iruka winced as Kakashi’s fist slammed into the side of a freezer under the bar. “What the hell do you think I’ve been doing?  _ Months!  _ I’ve been doing this with next to no help for  _ months!”  _ Kakashi stepped forward threateningly, and Kakuzu mimicked him. “You know what, fuck this. I qu--”

“You’re fired,” Kakuzu interrupted. He pointed to the door. “Get out.”

“Ahh, shut up,” Kakashi muttered, brushing past him. “I fucking quit anyway. Good luck without me, asshole.” He ripped his coat off the coat rack and slammed the door behind him, rattling the plate windows. 

“Drinks on the house for the interruption,” Kakuzu announced, gesturing to the nervous patrons. 

Iruka finished his drink, threw down his money (sans tip) and ran out the door after the silver-haired man. “Hey, wait up!” he called to the quickly retreating back. “Are you okay? That was...well.” Ahead of him, Kakashi stopped under a stoplight, collar folded up around his masked face. Iruka walked over and smiled up at him. “I’m Iruka. Figured you might need a friend.”

Kakashi scoffed. “‘Friend.’ You can just come out and say it, you know. I’ve noticed you in there watching me a few times.” He turned away and Iruka put an arm on his elbow, desperate to make him stay. “Dude, I don’t know you. Please don’t touch me.”

“D’you want to? Erm, get to know me, I mean,” Iruka said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. Kakashi just stared at him, and he let out a nervous laugh. “Or not. I don’t know if you’re into that, but I just thought I’d ask?”

The other man squinted before sighing. “If I said yes, where would we go?” 

“Maritime Bar? My friend Kisame runs it,” Iruka said. “Well, I’m also a part owner.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked over Iruka appraisingly. “Don’t really feel like going into another bar tonight. So you’re gay, huh?”

“Yeah,” Iruka said, flushing under the streetlight. “Sorry, I didn’t know if y--”

“I know somewhere I’d like to go more,” Kakashi said, sidling behind him and bending to whisper in his ear. “Your place or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via [Tumblr](https://sparkswithyou.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4), or [Discord](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up).


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka woke the next morning to heat and an oppressive weight covering his right side. He shifted under it, cracking an eye to see pale skin resting atop blood red sheets.  _ Pale...Kakashi?  _ Both eyes shot open as he took in the body beside him. Kakashi’s mask was half twisted off his face, silver hair falling in tangles over a scar that marred his left side. His body twitched and he let out a small groan when Iruka tried to move away. 

“Mmm, stay,” Kakashi whispered. His scarred eye opened and focused on Iruka’s face, pleading in the cool winter light shining through the window. “If that’s...please?” His arm tightened over Iruka’s waist and the younger man relaxed into the hold.

“As long as you don’t mind,” Iruka said.

“I’d really prefer it.” Kakashi’s voice was soft as he closed his eye and nestled his face into the pillow, tilting his forehead toward Iruka’s. “It’s the least you could do after making me so sore.”

Iruka flushed and looked down to see bruises covering the other man’s chest and shoulders. “Jesus, I’m--shit, sorry,” he said, fingers tracing the edges of a bite mark near Kakashi’s collarbone. “Maybe should’ve warned you.”

“Mm, no, I liked it,” Kakashi said. He yawned and trailed his hand up Iruka’s spine to rest at the bottom of his large scar. “It’s been a long time.” Iruka shivered as Kakashi began to explore the ragged edges of the reminder of the wreck that had killed his parents. “Is this okay?”

“Fine” Iruka breathed. He slipped an arm around the other man and pressed close, inhaling the leftover smell of sex and sweat and below that, Kakashi’s own unique scent. His fingers travelled over the bottom edges of Kakashi’s mask, up his face, to tug up the fabric, wanting to preserve his privacy. 

Kakashi stopped him by curling long fingers over his, pulling the mask down instead. “‘S okay, Iruka. I don’t mind,” he said. For the first time, his bare lips touched Iruka’s, moving gently together as he kept up the exploration of Iruka’s back. 

This was one of Iruka’s guilty pleasures, the early moments of waking up and just  _ being  _ with someone. Ever since his heart had been ripped to shreds by Mizuki, his love life had consisted of a few one night stands, leaving an empty bed come morning. He let out a soft noise when Kakashi began to nibble on his bottom lip. “Oh...yeah,” he sighed.

Kakashi pulled back in favor of rolling backwards and tugging Iruka on top of him. “You hungry or do I get to keep you for a few more minutes?” he asked.

Iruka grinned and planted his elbows beside the older man’s ears, staring cheekily down. “You can keep me however long you want,” he murmured. 

“Careful, I might take advantage of that,” Kakashi said, pressing up to kiss him again. “Bartender’s gotta take what he can get, after all.” His fingers carded through Iruka’s loose hair, rough pads massaging circles on his scalp. “Not often I wake up to company.”

“Well,” Iruka said, lips slipping down to kiss the side of Kakashi’s throat, “I’d be glad to keep you company whenever. If you’d like.”

“Careful what you a--ahh--ask for,” Kakashi groaned. His hands roved over Iruka’s sides as the younger man took hold of his hair and tugged his head to the side for better access. “You don’t even know me.”

“Isn’t that what spending time together is about?” Iruka asked with a chuckle. “I already know some of what makes you tick.” He slid Kakashi’s bunched-up mask off, licking and nipping along the angry red lines it left behind. Soft pants left Kakashi’s lips as he continued south, tracing fire down his chest. “And I know that you accept how I like it,” he continued. “I’m down for keeping company.”

Kakashi smiled and arched against Iruka as the younger man bit down on his collarbone. “Well, in that case...keep me in bed a few minutes longer?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via [Tumblr](https://sparkswithyou.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4), or [Discord](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up).


End file.
